Jude and Connor: After the Slow Dance at Prom
by Stevito1969
Summary: After that epic slow dance at The LGBTQ prom, Jude and Connor take a walk to discuss their relationship.


"Do you wanna dance?" asked Connor, his heart swollen with emotion.

"I'd love to." replied Jude. He took Connor's hand as they made their way to the dance floor.

And they danced for what seemed like an everlasting eternity. Being in each other's arms felt so warmly familiar, and right. Jude lay his head on his boyfriend's shoulder and breathed him in. His expensive cologne radiated all about him. Jude couldn't help but breathe in extra deep, as if to try to possess his every essence. To take him in, in every possible way. To feel Connor's body against his own was bliss. How could anything that felt this amazing, be shameful?

Jude suddenly felt ashamed of himself for ever feeling the need to deny his feelings for this wonderful guy. Connor acknowledged their relationship from the beginning, and Jude cringed at the thought that he may have come off as dismissive of it. It frightened him to think that he may have been pushing him away, when all Connor wanted to do was be with him. And all Jude wanted was to be with him, too.

The song finished hindering the slow dance they were sharing. Jude picked up his head from Connor's shoulder and their eyes met. Both boys had never felt quite so content with each other then at that moment. Cole and Callie stood beside them and smiled. Callie gave Jude and Connor both hugs while Cole rustled Jude's hair as if to express his approval of Jude's recent epiphany.

The music came back on, a faster one this time, and Callie and Cole began to dance again. Hand in hand the boys walked towards the entrance. Connor smiled at Jude.

"You dance beautifully my prince." said Connor.

Jude felt himself blush. Connor could always say the sweetest things. "Do you want take a walk with me?"

"I'd love nothing more." replied Connor.

The night air was crisp and refreshing. The gentle breeze caressed Jude and Connor as they walked together towards no place in particular. Jude wanted this alone time with Connor to explain himself, so to speak. He wanted a clean slate with him. He wanted to be completely real in every way. Jude felt nervous as he began talking.

"You know I really did have a good time tonight."

"I have to say you could've fooled me," Connor began, "It seemed like you wanted to be anywhere but at an LGBTQ prom tonight."

Jude felt his heart sink just a bit. Connor had just confirmed what he had feared. He had hurt him. Jude looked down staring at his sneakers as they walked on.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Connor simply replied.

The two boys continued walking until they came to a bench overlooking the ocean. They sat and took in the serene sounds of the ocean around them. Jude felt a lump in his throat. He couldn't kick the guilt he was feeling. Connor was the first to break the silence.

"I love night's like this," he began, "listening to the wind, the smell of the air, it's so..."

"It's not okay." Jude interrupted.

"What's not okay?" Connor asked

"It's not okay that I've been denying how I feel about you to other people." said Jude.

Connor looked at him and cracked a crooked smiled. It was the smile that drove Jude crazy a hundred times before.

"I get it if you don't want to be labeled Jude," Connor began, "I don't ever want you to feel forced to tell anyone about us if it makes you uncomfortable. The thing is, though, I don't want to be with someone who may be embarrassed for people to know we're in love."

Jude felt himself tense up at the expression of Connor's true feelings. His eyes began to burn as tears began to form within them. He tried to contain them with all his might but that proved to fruitless, and his tears began to fall down his face. Connor saw this and was immediately concerned.

"Hey, hey don't cry. Jude you don't have too," Connor began, "It's okay if..."

"I'm not embarrassed!" Jude exclaimed through his silent tears. "I'm not embarrassed to say that you are one of the best things that has ever happened to me, and I'm so stupid for almost messing that up."

Connor could see how upset Jude was and it made him feel so bad to see it. He had never seen Jude this way before. He wasn't quite sure how to deal with it. He put his arm around him and pulled him closer. Jude lay his head on his shoulder.

"Jude you don't have to feel this way." said Connor. "I think I'm the one who should be sorry if I put that pressure on you. I never meant to force you to come out, I mean if that's what I did."

"You didn't force me to come out, Connor," Jude began, wiping his eyes with his shirt sleeve, "You've helped me to accept myself for who I am."

Connor smiled, and the two boys embraced.

"I am Jude Adams Foster, and I am gay." Jude said to Connor softly.

Connor giggled. "Well that's very good to know Mr. Adams Foster."

Jude then did something that took Connor by surprise. He stood up on the bench and looked around.

"What are you doing?" Connor asked.

Jude cupped his hands around his mouth and began to yell with all his might into the night, "Ladies and gentlemen I am Jude Adams Foster and I am gay!"

Connor busted out laughing. "Jude what..?"

Jude continued "And I have the most handsome and sweetest boyfriend on this planet! His name is Connor Stevens, and I...!"

Connor looked puzzled as he stopped abruptly for a second. Jude looked at him and smiled. "And I love him!" and with that Jude completed his very loud and public self expression of his feelings for his boyfriend.

Jude sat back down and saw Connor who's face was red and it was now his boyfriend who had tears in his eyes. "...and I love him." Jude said again softly as he caressed Connor's face.

"I love you too." Connor said.

The boys embraced like they never had before. It was as if every last bit of uncomfortablity between them had disappeared, never again to return. Connor was the first one to make a move and touched his lips with Jude's. They kissed passionately for what seemed like hours, each of them burning with yearn for each other within. It was love. When they stopped Connor ran his fingers through Jude's hair and smiled.

"Did I mention how beautifully you danced tonight my prince?" Connor asked him.

Jude laughed and leaned in for one more amazing kiss that only his sweet boyfriend could provide for him.

"Yes," Jude began, "but I never get tired of hearing it."


End file.
